Talk:Main Page
Opinions needed How many would be against the entire revamping of our naming system? As I add new characters (or re-insert ones I've deleted :P), I've been finding how stupid and cumbersome this can be, to continuously do this whole redirection thing with all names to their "proper" format. So, my proposal is this - and I can do this if no one else wants to (though I'd hate to have to do it all myself) - that we get rid of this "Last Name, First Name" thing, and just stick with the "First Name Last Name" layout. Organization isn't a big issue in that instance, as the Wookieepedia just lists characters in that format, organized by last name. (So, "Luke Skywalker" comes before "Han Solo".) What say you? If no one responds by the end of Saturday, I'll assume that it's a go-ahead. -Cadden (June 14, 2006) Sounds good. I'm for it. I don't have too many characters up here, and the switch isn't too problematic. -Mirrodin (June 15 2006) Righto... looks like the whole one person who responded didn't mind. I can only assume, then, that no one else minds (I don't see why they wouldn't, but I've seen crazier people on the 'Net). It'll be a slow process, likely - unless I run out of stuff to do at work again :P - but it'll get done. Probably over the course of this week. -Cadden (June 18, 2006) Hehehe, perhaps Cadden, I'm the only person who responded because I'm the only person who saw it other than the Admins and Mods... -Mirrodin (06-19-06) Look at the last post - thus, it's their own fault. ;) -Cadden (June 19, 2006) New Logo Please give your input on the new logo. It didn't take much to do, but I'm not planning on leaving it as it is (unless everyone thinks it's fine as-is). If anyone has a better image for its place, or whatever the case may be, please, share it, so that we can get a better pic up. :) -Cadden (June 23, 2006) Good, but I don't really like the light behind the symbols. -Jagtai (June 24, 2006) Heh, I forgot to mention I didn't make the image itself. I just found it and put on some text, after resizing it. ;) Though I might be able to whip up an alternate version that's a little less... flashy... on my own, if no one objects to it. We shall see. -Cadden (June 24, 2006) Looks fine to me -Mirrodin (June 27, 2006) Looks fine (yes, I know I'm late) -Jagtai (September 10, 2006) Different Forums Should we make a sub-section for the different forums? In other words, the Wikia upon itself is about our Main Board Timeline (MBT). Should we also add subsections for: * The Rebellion Era * Story Threads * Spiral of Worlds Since these are just as essential to our community as the MBT (whether people believe this or not ;))?--Cadden Blackthorne 17:21, 11 July 2006 (UTC) I think that would be a good idea. Might also bring more people to the Wiki -Jagtai (September 10, 2006) Templates Okay, it's time to start making the Wikia more snazzy, as we gather more information from the Exodus timeline. That being said, what templates do you guys thing we should use? (To get a general feel for templates, see Wookieepedia's examples.) In the near future (hopefully before the Weekend is over), I'll be modifying the main page's layout to fit more with a professional look (such as with Wookieepedia's or Star Wars Fanon's). Any ideas on the first version would be nice (the featured article, how often we should have a featured article, and the Did you know... segment). --Cadden Blackthorne 22:43, 27 July 2006 (UTC) That sounds wicked Cadden and would make our wiki look alot nicer. Unfortunately I dont know how to do anything like that otherwise I'd help. Topgun I'm in favor of the article and the "Did you know..." segments. I'd say run them about once a month. -Halomek (July 27th, 06) *You don't need to know how to that kind of stuff. I'll do all the research that it takes. Most of it's pretty easy - just get it from other Wikias. (After all, most, if not all, use the same basic templates. I know the main page Wikia on Wookieepedia is a souped up variant of the template that Wikia Home uses.) Once a month sounds good to me. (By the way, if you want to do a signature like mine, up on the buttons, the second from the right. Up to you, really, as I don't really care. :)) --Cadden Blackthorne 03:28, 28 July 2006 (UTC) **And we're up! I just need to get some more templates done (as you'll see on our Templates page), and it'll be good to go, for now.... --Cadden Blackthorne 22:20, 28 July 2006 (UTC) *Looks insanely good - could we perhaps get a little colour on the left panel where the search bar is? even if it's a light grey. Some other subtle colours on the main page templates might be good too, *shrug* if it's not too hard to do. Good job Cad'. - Wood **Sure, once I figure out how, and have the time and desire (you have no idea how long this took me to do, and that's just from being a copycat!) to do it. ;) --Cadden Blackthorne 23:58, 28 July 2006 (UTC) Stephen Colbert Well when i visited the site this morning, i did so with a smile... of course, the amusement quickly wears off. Is there anyway we can ban this idiot? If you missed what he did... basically he edited about half the wiki entries here with a pictures of comedian Stephen Colbert (including the front page). Anyway, i dunno if there was a quick way to revert all the changes but i did it the long way (saves poor Cadden some time i guess, as he is most likely the person who has to sort all this out for us lol). - Wood * Yeah, thanks for doing that. I popped on, and everything was normal. Did my usual "let's look at the recent changes" routine, and raised an eyebrow. Next thought, "what did Wood change on Faarel Blackthorne's page?" (the first of my pages I saw on that list). I looked, everything seemed fine, looked at the history, and I was, like, "wtf?". I moved in to intercept, and Mr. Colbert Wannabe is now permanately banned from access to this Wikia on terms of spamming and vandalism. Anyway, again, thanks for doing that. To my knowledge, I don't think there is a mass-recovery option with Wikia, but I'm not sure... never had to use one before. If the guy tries this again with another username, however, I'll target his IP next time. --Cadden Blackthorne 15:31, 9 August 2006 (UTC) Interesting Indeed, is it just me or did this wiki just become a vandalism target? ,Topgun *Yeah, it's kinda weird, all right. I wouldn't count it as absolution until it happens again, though. (That last one of mine was a mistake - the individual was already blocked, but I didn't recall ever blocking him. :P) If my suspicions prove correct, I might have to start banning IPs, instead of user names. --Cadden Blackthorne 20:20, 19 September 2006 (UTC) *Yah know, I find the 'Jedi Exile' edits funny. Been a couple of similar edits on Wookieepedia recently. Maybe our entry there drew the wrong kinda people to us. And anyone else find it weird to have a member Wikia brass (Angela) editing on our humble little backwater, or am I just missing something as usual? --Coal **Likely due to her interest in Star Wars and (as seen in her main Wikia profile) the "Star Wars" admin around here. :P But, yeah, I'm thinking that we're starting to get individuals in here that just want to cause the trouble they're causing over on Wookieepedia. However, with this Jedi Exile stuff going on, I wouldn't be surprised if it's the same person making a new user name every time, just because of it being the same damn thing over and over again. If I could, I'd block the IP address, but I don't know how to with a registered name. I'll ask Angela if it happens again. --Cadden Blackthorne 22:30, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :::It's not unusual. :) I edit all the wikis, especially looking for spam, vandalism, and things I can fix. I don't actually much of an interest in Star Wars - if it looks that way it's probably just because the Star Wars wikis have been vandalised a lot recently. Angela (talk) 06:03, 21 September 2006 (UTC) I've just fixed yet another series of vandalised articles. I also managed to ban the IP of the vandal (since he didn't have a username). The IQ of these people must be around 10 to find something like this fun >-( Thank heaven for the history page. Btw, is there some way to bar the wiki editing to registered people only, or some other security measure? Jagtai, 09:23, 22 September 2006 *Honestly, I'm not sure. I'll have to look in to it. That'd be something pretty hard to maintain, however, 'cause all that means is either a) a select group of people would be able to edit the Wikia site or b) the vandal would only need to create a Wikia account. --Cadden Blackthorne 15:34, 22 September 2006 (UTC) *Ahhh, I feel honored (in a strange way). One of my entry's was defaced. Never had that happen before. As for security, (switches to Wikia idiot mode) is there a way to make it so you have to be 'cleared' by the admins before being able to edit? --Coal *Admins can protect pages like I did for the Main Page. It makes it so only registered users can edit stuff, but as far as I know you have to do it manually - as in page by page. With 660 articles and counting, that's a lot of pages to go through. --Halomek 00:49, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Article-Specific Templates Don't forget that we have templates available. Use these if you feel them necessary on your articles. If there are any missing that you feel we would be benefitted by (yes, excluding those which have not been made yet :P), then let me know on my Talk page. --Cadden Blackthorne 23:39, 12 October 2006 (UTC) Cadden Sucks What happened? Is Cadden banned, or just the evil alias, or what the frell happened. *confused* --Jagtai 00:33, 26 November 2006 (UTC) *It was just some vandal using "Cadden Sucks" as a name. I didn't have time to do more than block him earlier. --Halomek 02:43, 26 November 2006 (UTC) **Okay. Thanks :-) --Jagtai 10:34, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ***Yup. I've done nothing to get banned. Probably 'cause I've done nothing at all, of late. ;) Been quite busy with several various things away from the community. --Cadden Blackthorne 08:15, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Articles I've cleaned up the articles list a bit, as you will notice, and I have added a brand spankin' new section. I'll add more to that section later. --Cadden Blackthorne 19:59, 15 December 2006 (UTC) I tried to add some things about the couple new sport threads I'm starting on Exodus. A small page right now without alot of stuff and my first real go around with editing a Wiki. Opinions are welcome -- Stranger, 20 Dec 2006 Frontpage I've been thinking...wouldn't it be easier if we just included all articles in categories like they have on Wookieepedia and just place the categories on the front page? Seems like it might be easier to find what you're looking for if we did that...--Jagtai 13:11, 27 January 2007 (UTC) *Mmm... perhaps. However, a lot of what we've stemmed from here results from the early stages of the Wikia project, long before categories even existed. And not all pages have a category to match, and not all that do are in those categories. --Cadden Blackthorne 17:54, 27 January 2007 (UTC) **I should probably have written that I intended for us to add all the pages to appropriate categories first. I don't mind doing it myself or at least doing a good portion of the pages. --Jagtai 12:02, 28 January 2007 (UTC) ***Sounds like a lot of work, but it would make things easier afterwards. --Halomek 21:28, 28 January 2007 (UTC) ****Well, if you want to undertake the "beforehand" portion, then be my guest. I've got too many SW:E-related things (and others) on my to-do list to do anything outside of my stuff, here. (And normal sysop functions, of course.) So, you get it set up, and I can get it organized, if you want. --Cadden Blackthorne 21:41, 28 January 2007 (UTC) *****Consider it done :) It might take a while, though - lots of pages. For convenience, I'll use the Wookieepedia categories as inspiration :)--Jagtai 04:48, 29 January 2007 (UTC)